This invention relates to a hanger utilized for separating sheets of material during shipment and storage and will have particular application to the separation of stacked windshields prior to their installation within vehicles.
Heretofore, windshields have been separated from each other during shipment or storage by generally three ways. It has been common for sheets of polystyrene or similar non-abrasive resilient material to be placed between the windshields. Such sheeting which can range 30" in length and 30" in width and is expensive to produce and somewhat cumbersome to handle. Additionally, strips of resilient material having an adhesive applied to one side covered prior to application by a peelable protective covering have been applied to one side of the glass windshields. This form of protection is time-consuming to apply since the peelable layers first must be removed from over the adhesive and then the strips applied diligently to the windshield. Also, there have been elongated channel-shaped protective members which are fitted over, usually the upper edge, of the windshield. These panels are formed either by gluing two previously formed strips of material together at an upper or by extruding an elongated inverted U-shaped channel member. The cost of such protective members are relatively expensive.
In the following described invention, a protective hanger is provided which is formed of minimal material and which can be applied in a simple and rapid manner to adequately protect adjacent stacked or stored sheet material from contacting one another.